Ch. 387 - Gathering of Friends
Ch. 386 - Pirates of the Beyond Ch. 388 - Echoes of Laughter CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Postulating Travel to Underwater Bar Time Loop Match 12 details in Underwater Bar Time Loop 2. Pumpkin Unveiling Place 4 Showcase in the Garden 3. Mutual Agreement Travel to Barbarossa’s Brigantine Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Barbarossa’s Brigantine Time Warp 4. Calmly under the Tree Have 3 Warm Autumn Day in the Garden Upgrade 1 Showcase to Level 2 5. On Time Travel to Pumpkin Display Find 12 hidden objects in Pumpkin Display 6. Out of Juice Return to Pirate Docks Find 12 hidden objects in Pirate Docks 7. Picking the Pumpkin Travel to Harvest Festival Find 12 hidden objects in Harvest Festival 8. Fuel Return to Miracle Waters Find 12 hidden objects in Miracle Waters 9. RUN! Travel to The Fleet Paradox Find 6 differences in The Fleet Paradox 10. Tree in Autumn Upgrade 1 Warm Autumn Day to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Showcase to Level 3 11. Commemorating Love Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 387 scenes Have 1 Harvest Display in the Garden 12. Complete Bales and Squash Set Collect the Decorations and Display and place it in your Garden 13. Exhibit Upgrade 1 Harvest Display to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Warm Autumn Day to Level 3 14. Flaunting the Pumpkins Upgrade 1 Harvest Display to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Harvest Display to Level 5 15. Build the "Mr and Mrs Richard" Complete the Mr and Mrs Richard Wonder 16. Homecoming Upgrade the Mr and Mrs Richard to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Underwater Bar Time Loop Earn 2 stars in Underwater Bar Time Loop 3 Star Barbarossa’s Brigantine Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Barbarossa’s Brigantine Time Warp 3 Star Pumpkin Display Earn 3 stars in Pumpkin Display 3 Star Harvest Festival Earn 3 stars in Harvest Festival 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 387 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 387 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 387 scenes OPTIONAL SCENE 6 QUESTS Romantic Dance Travel to SCENE6 Find 12 hidden objects in Anniversary Dance 3 Star for Anniversary Dance Earn 3 stars in Anniversary Dance |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Postulating Ch.387/S.1 - Underwater Bar Time Loop THe place where we are at, is heavily populated with angry-looking Pirates. They won't let us retrieve the Time Machine in a hurry! What should we do? Think! Think! I almost forgot to mention about this! Lulu has invited us over to her place! Lulu? Is she back? Don't know for sure! It's their anniversary! So she thought it would be nice to catch up and have lunch together! Well, dinner for you and an electric charge for me! Yum! OK! I am losing you! Can we focus on retrieving my Time Machine? I don't want to be late for Lulu's anniversary! Hmm... what does a salad taste like? Aren't human cognitions amazing? Catching up and socializing wit their friends. Quest:Mutual Agreement Ch.387/S.2 - Barbarossa's Brigantine Time Warp OK! Borgsworth isn't much of a help for me! Time to come up with a plan myself! Alright! I have a plan! But I need your help/ Out with it! OK! I need you to distract that man over there, can you do that? Sounds doable. I know how the human brian functions! I will distract the guy by throwing this bottle. When he goes to check, you creep through the door and retrieve your Time Machine! Sounds like a plan! Alright, here we go! That must have been intense for Enrique! If he is caught, there is no way of him escaping the pirates. Enrique told me to take off and join our team at Lulu's place! Guess he is inside the pirate ship. And hopefully, he returns with his Time Machine! Quest:On Time Ch.387/S.3 - Pumpkin Display You came! You are always on time, Agent! We are expecting others to ber here anytime now! Heard about Enrique's Time Machine! But doesn't he love spontaneous situations? I am sure he will be back with his Time Machine and join us in no time! Sorry, I am a little late! Was helping Enrique out in finding his Time Machine! Well, did he get it back? I don't know yet! It's with the pirates! And Enrique told me to join you guys and that he will be here soon! Poor him! I hope he gets his Time Machine back! And did you buy presents! Presents? Why? What do you mean, why? Right, forgot that you're a robot! Anyway, when you meet people on special occasions, you give them a gift! What and intersting hypothesis! Human behaviors are much more complicated than I thought before! Quest:Out of Juice Ch.209/S.1 - Pirate Docks OK! More pirates? I guess my Time Machine is somewhere inside that ship! Alright! Here we go! Wait for me here, Agent! We should rush out of this place as soon as I get my Time Machine! I will give a signal! When you see it, we will teleport from this place. OK! Things are worse than they already are! Apparently, the Time Machine is out of juice! Tried all I could, but it wouldn't start. Also, found some scratches on it! Whoever did this will pay for hurting my baby! Quest:Picking the Pumpkin Ch.387/S.4 - Harvest Festival it's been far too long. And look at you, you look great! I know I have got a lot of explaining to do. But, scratch that Agent. We will save it fir another day! Today, I was looking forward to catching up with my favorite people! And yes, we are here to pick up some pumpkins with my wife! How about this sweetie? It has this deep orange color to it and look, it's not bruised! Alright! Looks fine, this should do! While we are at it, we need to buy a ten-pound turkey on our way back home! Isn't that a little much for the seven of us? I mean exlude Borgsworth and Eleanor out of this! Eleanor doesn't eat meat and Borgsworth is a... well, he is a robot! Yes! But, you are obviously forgetting about the fact that we have Enrique! And that means, he can solo the ten-pounder with ease! Right! She is smart and calculated! Her attention to detail is impressive! Quest:Fuel Ch.209/S.4 - Miracle Water Well, that happened! I need crystals to start her! With my current Time Machine, it's going to be time-consuming! But again, I am all out of options! Let's go, I know a place nearby! Ah! Here it is... but, wait! What about my temporary Time Machine. I can't just leave it here! OK! Let me take care of the problem at hand first! These crystals should be enough to start the Time Machine! Quest:RUN! Ch.387/S.5 - The Fleet Paradox I don't know what to do with this temporary one. But, I will leave it in a safe place where no one can ever find it except me! I am going to tiptoe my way into this place. Wait for me here and stay hidden, Agent! Oh no! A Paradox! But wait, let this be a distraction! Hold on to your Time Machine, Agent! I will be back any minute now! Run, Agent! RUN! I found my Time Machine and it is working! Go back to Lulu's place and I will meet you there! It might take some time for me to reach, but I will be there!